A Thousand Year
by hermosa chica
Summary: "Darling, dont be afraid i've loved you for a thousand year, i'll love you for thousand more" WonKyu pairing - Romance - BL


**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Wonkyu pairing.

i dont want if you bash this story or this cast. only fanfiction! dont like don read.

* * *

**A Thousand Year**

Semilir angin pantai terus menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat milik pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Matanya yang tajam terus menatap hamparan laut biru yang menenangkan. Jari jemarinya memainkan kaos putihnya yang senada dengan warna kulitnya, oh bahkan kulitnya lebih putih daripada kaos yang dikenakannya. Kyuhyun melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana, sudah lima hari ia seperti ini, duduk di hamparan pasir putih dan menunggu seseorang yang sudah berani menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Seberat itukah ia mencintai seseorang? Apa Tuhan benar-benar melaknat mereka yang mencintai sesama jenis? Apa ini balasan Tuhan karena Kyuhyun mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya? Seorang laki-laki.

Ini bukannya maunya, ini bukan inginnya untuk mencintai seorang pria. Orang bilang bahwa Tuhanlah yang membolak balikan hati, orang bilang bahwa cinta adalah sebuah anugerah yang Tuhan berikan, dan orang bilang bahwa cinta adalah perasaan wajar yang dimiliki setiap manusia yang diberi oleh Tuhan. Tapi kini mengapa ia dilaknat Tuhan karena perasaan cinta itu?

"Kyu" samar terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ah Kyuhyun mungkin sedang berhalusinasi karena rasa rindunya yang membuncah.

"Kyu" sekali lagi panggilan itu diacuhkannya, tidak mungkin 'kekasihnya' menemuinya setelah perdebatan hebat malam itu dengan kedua orang tua sang kekasih.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menghentikan pemikirannya yang berkelana jauh, ia menoleh ke asal suara lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian berlari menubruk sang pujaan hati yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun tau arti itu, arti bahwa ia ingin sekali memeluknya, mencium aroma maskulin sang kekasih kemudian memanjakan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Tidak tidak, memanjakan bukan dalam konteks berhubungan badan atau sex, mereka tak pernah melakukan hal itu sekalipun meski mereka sudah berpacaran hampir lima tahun.

"Siwon, kau benar Siwon?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang jantung hati. Siwon hanya berbeda tiga sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi, Kyu?" jawab Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar kembali, Siwonnie?"

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan, tangan kekarnya membelai halus kedua pipi Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan hangat yang ia rindukan.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan, sayang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bahkan ia sudah lupa kalau ia adalah manusia yang membutuhkan makan dan minum setiap hari.

"Aku membawa samgetyang kesukaanmu, kau harus makan dan minum obat. Kau demam dan dehidrasi" Siwon membujuk Kyuhyun, dia tau bahwa sang kekasih sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, setelah itu kau harus menceritakan semuanya"

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Cerita kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali? Aku rindu padamu, Siwonnie. Sungguh merindukanmu, aku pikir kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi"

Siwon menangkap rasa kepedihan itu, iabenar-benar bersalah telah membuat orang yang disayanginya tersiksa karena menunggunya, dunianya seakan berhenti ketika ia harus menjalani hidup tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"Oke, yang jelas aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Merajut cinta hanya denganmu" dan deburan ombak menjadi saksi bisu atas janji seorang Choi Siwon kepada kekasih terlarangnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

-Wonkyu-

"Padahal aku hanya lima hari tak bertemu denganmu, kenapa kau semakin kurus, baby?"

_"Stop calling me baby, Siwon!" _Kyuhyun merengut yang malah menampilkan sisi indah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat imut di mata Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, rasanya semua beban pikirannya seolah melebur jika ia sedang bersama Kyuhyunnya, bukan gombal tapi ini fakta bahwa Choi Siwon tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, jadi bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, matanya menatap Siwon takut-takut. Takut bahwa setelah ini Siwon akan memberinya kabar bahwa hubungannya akan berakhir.

Siwon tersenyum, tak ada raut sedih sama sekali di wajah sempurnanya "Appa mengurungku di rumah, semua ponsel dan semua yang kupunya disita, aku benar-benar tak bisa menghubungimu. Setelah Jiwon pulang dari Kanada kemarin malam, aku langsung memintanya untuk mengeluarkanku dari kamar. Meminjamkanku uang untuk menjemputmu di sini"

Kyuhyun masih setia mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apapun , ada jeda sejenak, Siwon meneguk soju untuk menghanagatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku kembali bertengkar dengan appa dan umma, Jiwon tetap di sampingku menebar semangat dan keyakinan untuk terus mencintaimu dan tidak meninggalkanmu. Jiwon yang menengahi kami, appa dan umma tetap tak menyetujui hubungan kita" Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Jadi kita akan berakhir?" Kyuhyun bertanya getir.

Siwon meraih kedua tangannya, menggenggam jari jemari lentik yang disukainya "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup denganmu, bukankah kau sudah mendengarku tadi? Aku melepas status putra dari Choi Kiho dan akan terus mendampingimu. Aku tak peduli dengan gunjingan appa, umma dan orang-orang di luar sana. Yang jelas kita akan pergi ke New York untuk memulai kehidupan baru kita"

"New York?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya, penjelasan Siwon kali ini di luar pemikirannya.

"Paspor, visa, tiket pesawat dan rumah sudah kusiapkan jauh-jauh hari, karena aku yakin hari ini akan tiba. Kyuhyun-ah, tinggallah denganku selamanya"

"Siwon, tanpa kau minta, aku akan tinggal denganmu selamanya" senyum bahagia itu terpatri indah dibibir Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri dan mendekap Kyuhyun dari belakang, menciumi kepala sang kekasih berulang kali lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya "_I've loved you a thousand year, I'll love you for thousand more"_

**END**


End file.
